


Не верь ушам своим

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Классическая ситуация, когда неправильно интерпретируют услышанное. А еще у некоторых имперцев слишком много свободного времени.Фактически у нас тут АУ финала "Трилогии Трауна", вдохновленная артом Marc Simonetti: https://68.media.tumblr.com/7831eb7b81776a0be012e7dc27894204/tumblr_messaging_orab8oJLlb1r7q4z1_1280.jpgКому интересно, как может выглядеть изумленный Траун, прошу сюда: http://kabaszo.tumblr.com/post/160449428770/just-practicing-expressions-todays-victim





	1. Улики

Случайно пролетающий мимо имперского звездного разрушителя "Химера" корабль еще издалека мог бы понять, что на судне творится что-то неладное. Или слишком ладное. Обычно угрюмый, серо-черный корабль сегодня будто подсвечивался изнутри розоватым светом, не слишком щедро лившимся из всех иллюминаторов. Впрочем, громада "Химеры" одним своим видом намекала любым встречным, что им лучше воздержаться от лишних вопросов и продолжать свой путь прежним курсом.   
Находившихся внутри разрушителя мнение окружающих сейчас волновало меньше всего на свете. Утомленные долгой войной и последней тяжелой битвой имперцы праздновали победу. Бой за верфи Билбринджи выдался жарким, кровавым и непростым. Не говоря уже о том, что он чуть не стоил жизни последней надежде Империи. Упомянутая надежда в данный момент восседала в главном зале, где в прежние времена проводились блистательные балы для элиты общества, и принимала поздравления с очередной гениальной победой. Не каждый день выпадает возможность лично пообщаться с самим гранд-адмиралом Трауном, и теперь чуть ли не весь офицерский состав от старпома до последнего связиста пользовался ею на всю катушку. За последние несколько часов в череде восторгов и благодарностей Трауну довелось услышать 21 просьбу о повышении, 14 просьб о замене устаревшего оборудования, 9 признаний в любви и ответить на 16 "личных" вопросов разной степени откровенности. Впрочем, особо ретивых пока сдерживала крупная фигура капитана Пеллеона, застывшего за плечом Трауна, подобно каменной статуе крайт-дракона.  
У бара на противоположной стороне зала, подсвеченного всеми оттенками розового и фиолетового, расположилась живописная группа из трех лейтенантов. Старшие товарищи недвусмысленно намекнули, что свои поздравления гранд-адмиралу все лейтенанты будут выражать самыми последними, опережая только энсинов. Большинство членов младшего офицерского состава было настолько огорчено этим сообщением, что предпочло дожидаться своей очереди, опустошая бар "Химеры" и совершая вольные движения под музыку на танцполе. Вероятность того, что кто-то из них будет в состоянии собрать в кучку хотя бы несколько слов, когда подойдет его очередь, опасно приближалась к нулю. Некоторые и вовсе предпочли покинуть офицерский зал и спуститься на несколько палуб ниже к техникам или пилотам, где атмосфера была посвободнее, а напитки - покрепче.   
К выше обозначенной компании у бара это, впрочем, не относилось. Троица из двух юношей и девушки заняла стратегическую позицию с идеальным обзором всего зала в целом и гранд-адмирала в частности. Они вяло потягивали легкие коктейли и явно не спешили броситься к командиру с радостными воплями, распихивая очередь. По правде говоря, очередь их не интересовала совсем. Лейтенант Мариш Ломар, заводила компании, перед вечеринкой заключил несколько пари и явно намеревался их выиграть. Его сестра, Яра Ломар, поддерживала все начинания брата, которые вели к веселью или лишним кредитам. Сегодняшние пари обещали и то и другое. Поза, в которой замерли Ломары, более всего напоминала позу хищников, высматривающих добычу и в любой момент готовых к броску. Третьим членом компании был связист Эзо Таги, человек безупречной репутации, который не уставал повторять, что он не является родственником семьи Тагге ни в каком колене. Его пригласили как важного свидетеля того, чем закончится спор Ломара, поскольку его слову поверил бы любой, даже самый недоверчивый, член команды. Сам Таги не верил, что спор разрешится в пользу Ломаров, как и в то, что кому-нибудь вообще удастся докопаться до истины по данному вопросу. Но выпивка была хороша, компания приятна, улыбки Яры многообещающи, а жизнь - совсем не так плоха, как казалось всего год назад.   
Наконец Яра издала короткий свист, привлекая внимание отвлекшихся было на стаканы мужчин к намеченной жертве. На взгляд стороннего наблюдателя на другом конце зала не происходило ничего особенного. Офицер ИСБ откланялся и с самодовольным видом направлялся к бару, тогда как гранд-адмирал тяжело вздохнул и немного откинулся в кресле. Чем не преминул воспользоваться Пеллеон, склонившийся к Трауну и шепчущий ему что-то на ухо. Последовал короткий обмен фразами и улыбками, гранд-адмирал изящно поднялся из кресла и проследовал за Пеллеоном через зал, на ходу раскланиваясь со встречными офицерами. Оба покинули зал и направились в сторону покоев Трауна.  
Мариш одним махом допил свой коктейль и бросил короткое "Пора", скорее для Эзо, чем для себя. Яра уже проверяла что-то в сумочке и, утвердительно кивнув, встала рядом с братом с лицом столь решительным, словно собиралась в одиночку штурмовать Корусант. Не отвлекаясь на внешние раздражители, Ломары устремились к тому же выходу из зала, которым несколько минут назад воспользовалось высшее командование. Таги взглянул на недопитый коктейль, вздохнул и поплелся за ними, готовый исполнять свой долг свидетеля до конца.  
Первой преградой на пути троицы стали двери, отделяющие покои Трауна от остального корабля. Их сканеры, разумеется, не были запрограммированы пускать к гранд-адмиралу младших офицеров без соответствующего пропуска. Даже если им очень нужно. Даже если не для себя. Даже если вопрос чести. Яра присела возле порта, в который обычно вставлялись ранговые цилиндры, и извлекла из сумочки предмет, смутно напоминающий помянутый цилиндр в обмотке цветных проводов.  
\- Это еще что? - с тревогой в голосе спросил Таги.  
\- Подарок от Стика, - невозмутимо ответила Яра, раскручивая провода и соединяя их в только ей ведомой последовательности. - Откроет любую дверь на корабле, если правильно подобрать код.  
\- А если подобрать неправильно? - не унимался Таги.  
\- Сработает сигнал тревоги, двери заклинит, а нас задержат штурмовики. При условии, что они еще в состоянии стоять на ногах, - с саркастической улыбкой добавила Яра.   
Наконец все провода были соединены и приборчик начал крутиться в разъеме. Устройство немного пожужжало в ответ, будто раздумывая, пускать ли внезапных гостей, и двери открылись. Эзо только сейчас заметил, что во рту пересохло, и от души пожалел об оставленном в баре коктейле. Троица вошла в небольшой коридор, в который выходило три пары дверей. Все они выглядели совершенно одинаково, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков или надписей.  
\- Ну что ж, мы сделали, что могли, но упустили их. Теперь можно возвращаться, - Эзо уже начал было разворачиваться к выходу, когда Мариш придержал его за локоть.   
\- Будем пробовать все двери подряд, пока на найдем то, что нужно, - без малейших колебаний в голосе сказал Ломар и повернулся к сестре. - Доставай ту штуку.  
Вслед за волшебным цилиндром из сумочки Яры на свет явилась коробочка такого же самодельного вида. Сбоку от нее отходил провод, на конце которого болталась небольшая черная присоска. Эзо смерил прибор сомнительным взглядом:  
\- Тоже Стик расщедрился?  
\- Да, - слегка улыбнулся Мариш, - и его можно понять: он поставил две сотни кредитов на то, что они давно спят вместе, и хочет быть абсолютно уверен в результатах.   
\- Надеюсь, эта штука не взорвется, как его прошлогодний эксперимент.  
\- Есть только один шанс это выяснить, - с этими словами Мариш приложил присоску к дверям по центру коридора и нажал пару кнопок на поверхности коробочки. Из небольшого динамика сбоку донесся голос гранд-адмирала:  
\- О, Гилад! О, звезды!  
Обычно спокойный, даже немного монотонный, голос Трауна теперь дрожал от восхищения. Что бы ни происходило за закрытыми дверями, это потрясло его до глубины души. Ответом ему стал тихий смешок и довольный голос Пеллеона:  
\- Я же обещал, что Вам понравится.  
\- Я в жизни не видел ничего подобного, - продолжал делиться чувствами Траун.  
\- Вот, я же говорила, что кореллианским мужчинам нет равных, а ты мне не поверил, - внесла свою лепту в беседу Яра, - это всем известно, как и тот факт, что они...  
\- Тихо, - зашипел на нее брат.  
\- Не бойтесь, потрогайте, - с растущим самодовольством в голосе ответил Пеллеон.   
Чувствительная аппаратура уловила чавкающий звук, будто в руках перекатывали обильно покрытый чем-то жирным предмет. Похоже, гранд-адмирал остался доволен результатами инспекции, первый шок от увиденного прошел, и теперь его голос звучал низко, почти интимно, почти соблазняюще:  
\- Должен признать, я видел много красивого, удивительного и странного, но ничто не сравнится с этим.  
Судя по звуку, Траун сделал шаг - в направлении Пеллеона, не иначе - и понизил голос почти до шепота:  
\- Можете мне не верить, но даже покойный Император не мог похвастать ничем подобным.  
\- Что ж, теперь это все - Ваше, а Император может позавидовать Вам с того света, - голос капитана так и лучился счастьем. - Если Вы посмотрите снизу...  
\- Ну все, хватит, выключай эту штуку, - Таги ударил Ломара по рукам с достаточной силой, чтобы отцепить присоску от двери.  
\- Шутишь? Мы только добрались до самого интересного! - с негодованием ответил Мариш.  
\- Я согласна, хватит, - сказала Яра, забирая у брата коробочку. - Я и так не знаю, как теперь жить дальше с мыслью о том, что Траун видел Императора голым.  
\- Или о том, что наш капитан обладает большим... достоинством, чем Император, - вставил и свое слово покрасневший Таги.  
\- Ну ладно, - неохотно согласился Ломар, - будем считать, что доказательства мы получили. Главное, чтобы вы оба были готовы подтвердить, что они уже не просто друзья.  
Яра и Эзо переглянулись и утвердительно кивнули.  
\- Теперь давайте выбираться отсюда, - сказала Яра, вынимая волшебный цилиндр, - и молитесь, чтобы провода не перемкнуло.   
Обратный путь в общий зал прошел в молчании. Ломары мысленно подсчитывали уже почти выигранные кредиты и представляли лица всех, кому они расскажут о сегодняшнем расследовании. Таги думал лишь о том, как бы побыстрее добраться до бара и забыть страшные в своей интимности подробности жизни гранд-адмирала. Двери зала распахнулись перед тремя лейтенантами. За время их отсутствия музыка стала громче, толпа - пьянее. Мариш Ломар улыбнулся. Пришло время встряхнуть это сборище.


	2. Подарок

Грозный флагман имперского флота на один вечер превратился в гигантскую летающую вечеринку. На взгляд капитана Пеллеона, этот праздник совсем не походил на те элегантные балы, которые проходили на "Химере" во времена расцвета Империи. Впрочем, благодаря победе Трауна у Империи появился шанс вернуть себе былое великолепие. Но это было делом будущего, а сегодняшний вечер больше напоминал попойку курсантов в честь выпуска. Все эти мальчики и девочки, с таким рвением разграбляющие бар и отплясывающие нечто на грани приличия на танцполе, были слишком молоды, чтобы командовать, слишком молоды, чтобы сражаться, слишком молоды, чтобы умирать. В официальных речах их называли "светлым будущим Империи". Пеллеон отогнал малодушную мысль, что если эта шумная толпа - будущее, то он предпочтет остаться в прошлом. Желательно - вместе с одной известной личностью. Еще желательнее - в небольшом уютном доме на какой-нибудь тихой планете, подальше от войн, политики и повстанцев. Вот только личность не желала оставаться в прошлом, а смотрела в будущее и, очевидно, видела там некие чудесные перспективы. Пусть так, тогда Пеллеон пойдет за своим гранд-адмиралом вперед, хоть безумным маршем на Корусант, хоть в черную дыру, хоть на трон, хоть на расстрел. А домику в глуши придется подождать.   
На этой мысли капитан пригубил свой коктейль и посмотрел на Трауна, за креслом которого он расположился. После недавнего инцидента на мостике Гилад дал себе слово ни на минуту не отходить от гранд-адмирала, если только этого не потребует сам адмирал. От мысли, что сегодня он мог потерять Трауна, болезненно сжалось сердце. Это означало бы конец Империи, имперского образа жизни и мышления, конец всего. Хотя Пеллеона волновали не только политические последствия.   
Это продолжалось уже почти год. Изматывающий танец с Трауном, состоящий из жарких взглядов, полуулыбок, задушевных разговоров, случайных прикосновений. Если вообще уместно предположить, что Траун может что-то делать случайно. И все это - под неусыпным взглядом Рукха, который всюду следовал за гранд-адмиралом, словно дуэнья - за хорошенькой девицей. Иногда Пеллеон даже задавался вопросом, не спит ли ногри на коврике у кровати Трауна, как верный пес. Теперь это уже не имело значения. С верным телохранителем, оказавшимся предателем, было покончено, и, если Пеллеон правильно истолковал все поданные ему знаки, этот танец нервов тоже будет окончен. Сегодня.  
Капитан вполуха слушал подходивших к Трауну благодарителей-просителей (часть лавров и просьб досталась и ему) и украдкой поглядывал на свой комлинк. Подарок для Трауна доставили на борт "Химеры" еще пару дней назад, проблемой было выманить самого Трауна из покоев. Теперь, когда он был крепко пойман в тиски офицерских благодарностей, громоздкую, но хрупкую конструкцию можно было сравнительно легко пронести в его кабинет. Работы велись уже добрых два часа, и с каждой минутой нетерпение капитана росло. Поток радостных офицеров все не кончался, их фразы постепенно сливались в монотонный гул, который не могла заглушить даже музыка, ноги начинали ныть. Выйти из транса Пеллеона заставило появление офицера из ИСБ, который, лихо отсалютовав, начал испускать новую волну восторгов гениальностью Трауна на редкость неприятным голосом. Вот уж к кому у капитана была пара вопросов. Например, как же так получилось, что никто в Империи не знал о визите Леи Органа-Соло на Хоногр и предательстве ногри? Если бы не реакция майора Тиерса, пришедшего на мостик с докладом в самый нужный момент, сегодняшняя вечеринка стала бы поминками. На месте офицера Пеллеон бы покончил с собой со стыда. Или хотя бы спрятался у себя в кабинете и носа не высовывал как минимум пару месяцев. Однако, он как ни в чем не бывало продолжал свою заготовленную речь, излучая благость и довольство жизнью. Но вот и его поток слов иссяк, настало время ответной речи, в которой Траун не преминул отметить работу ИСБ и ее важность в деле спасения Империи. Пеллеону показалось, что он уловил едва заметный сарказм в словах гранд-адмирала, который от офицера в белом, похоже, совершенно ускользнул. Гилад так увлекся тонкой игрой слов Трауна, что чуть не пропустил долгожданное сообщение на комлинке. "Готово". Пора было действовать. Пеллеон изобразил максимально суровый вид и выражение лица, говорящее следующим в очереди на поздравления, что им лучше пойти... прогуляться к столу с закусками. Не по наслышке зная, к чему приводят такие изменения в лице капитана, стоявшие ближе всего офицеры поспешили ретироваться, утягивая за собой не слишком внимательных коллег. Наконец, Траун завершил свою речь, и офицер, сияя пуще прежнего, откланялся и направился в сторону бара. Траун вздохнул и позволил себе немного откинуться в кресле. Похоже, и его терпение имело свои границы. Пеллеон наклонился к гранд-адмиралу и открыл было рот, чтобы пригласить его на увлекательную прогулку к кабинету, но Траун его опередил:  
\- Спасибо, что избавились от остальных, капитан. Я уже начал думать, что это никогда не кончится.  
\- Тогда Вы не будете возражать, если я украду Вас у них на пару минут?  
\- Я не расстроюсь, даже если Вы позовете меня на инспекцию запасов продовольствия, - тонкая улыбка скользнула по губам Трауна. - У Вас ко мне какое-то более серьезное дело?  
\- У меня для Вас подарок, - Пеллеон старался, чтобы его тон звучал как можно более непринужденно, а лицо выражало лишь легкую скуку светской беседы. - Но я бы предпочел вручить его в более интимной обстановке.   
Траун, казалось, взвешивает все за и против предложения своего капитана.  
\- Он Вам очень понравится, гарантирую, - с ноткой отчаяния в голосе закончил Пеллеон.  
Этого Трауну было достаточно. Он грациозно поднялся из своего кресла и жестом предложил Пеллеону показывать дорогу. Капитан вздохнул с видимым облегчением и начал прокладывать для Трауна путь через толпу, встречающую своего главнокомандующего кличем "Сегодня - Билбринджи, завтра - Корусант!". Пеллеон сильно сомневался в реалистичности такого развития событий, но людям надо во что-то верить, так пусть лучше верят в победу, чем в поражение. Гранд-адмирал следовал за ним, на ходу пожимая руки и улыбаясь радостным лицам. В конце концов, они выбрались из забитого под завязку зала и направились к покоям Трауна.  
Заходя в коридор, ведущий к адмиральскому кабинету, Пеллеон напрягся, ожидая увидеть стоящую на страже темную фигурку Рукха. И тут же одернул себя. Больше никаких ногри. Больше никакой опасности. Траун смотрел на него, будто читая эти эмоции в его лице, и капитан выдавил из себя улыбку. В конце концов, скоро все это не будет иметь значения.  
Первым, что они увидели в кабинете, была конструкция высотой с человеческий рост, заботливо укрытая белой тканью. Несколько ламп горели над ней, остальной кабинет был погружен во тьму. Все внимание зрителя должно было быть направлено на то, что скрывалось под тканью. Пеллеон уверено подошел конструкции и взялся за ткань.  
\- Гранд-адмирал, позвольте поздравить Вас с победой.  
Жестом фокусника - отрепетированного не один десяток раз - капитан скинул ткань и открыл взгляду Трауна свой подарок. На черном пьедестале стояла скульптура, привезенная с планеты, название которой Гилад не решился бы произнести без шпаргалки. Одно он знал наверняка - искусство жителей этого мира в последнее время очень интересовало Трауна, но не в военном ключе, как обычно, а исключительно в плане эстетики. Аборигены славились искусством изготовления крайне необычных скульптур из местных металлов и особой субстанции, о природе которой до сих пор велись споры в научном сообществе. Также местные жители были известны тем, что оберегали свои творения, как зеницу ока, и вывезти что-либо с планеты было практически невозможно. Произведения искусства этого народа, встречающиеся в частных коллекциях, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Достать этот шедевр оказалось непросто, но, как известно, если кореллиане решают что-то сделать, они сделают это, несмотря ни на какие жертвы и затраты. Выбранная Пеллеоном статуя представляла собой сложное пересечение золотистых трубочек под разными углами. Снаружи их контур поддерживало несколько изгибающихся трубочек, вместе образующих легкий каркас. Казалось, трубочки парят в воздухе, окруженные золотым кольцом. В центре композиции находилась желеобразная субстанция, пульсирующая, перетекающая внутри своей золоченой клетки, но никогда ее не покидающая. Она напоминала галактику размером с кулак - цвета менялись в черно-фиолетово-розовой гамме и пульсировали без какой-либо последовательности. Вся субстанция, словно россыпью звезд, была покрыта крошечными блестками. Зрелище завораживающее и величественное. Пеллеон не был до конца уверен, какой именно реакции от Трауна он ожидал. Фантазии варьировались от холодного "Спасибо" до бурного секса прямо у подножия статуи. Реальность оказалась... где-то посередине. Однозначно он мог констатировать: такого выражения лица Трауна он еще никогда не видел. Глаза распахнулись настолько широко, насколько это вообще возможно, и сияли, словно две сверхновые. Губы сложились в идеальную букву "О". Казалось, Траун не верил своим глазам и боялся моргнуть, чтобы волшебное видение не исчезло. Пеллеон улыбнулся. Это выражение лица стоило всех затраченных усилий. Наконец, Траун сумел взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы выдохнуть и собрать два слова:  
\- О, Гилад! О, звезды!  
Пеллеону доводилось слышать нотки восхищения в голосе Трауна, когда тот рассуждал об искусстве или особо выдающихся воинах, но никогда еще он не слышал от него такого чистого восторга. Гранд-адмирал, гроза Республики, сейчас напоминал пятилетнего ребенка, получившего на день рождения самый желанный подарок. Пеллеону вдруг захотелось узнать, о чем Траун мечтал в детстве и что ему дарили, но сейчас был не самый подходящий момент для этого вопроса. Если сегодня все пройдет хорошо, у них еще будет время, чтобы обсудить это. У них будет все время Вселенной.   
Пеллеон улыбнулся и довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Я же обещал, что Вам понравится, - сказал он.  
Траун все еще стоял у двери, потрясенный открывающимся зрелищем, оценивая игру света на золоте трубочек и переливы загадочного вещества в центре скульптуры. Он было протянул к ней руку, но тут же отдернул, словно вспомнил универсальную табличку, висящую во всех музеях галактики - "Руками не трогать". Эта мысль показалась Пеллеону забавной: главнокомандующий всех имперских вооруженных сил робеет перед новым экспонатом своей коллекции.   
\- Не бойтесь, потрогайте, - сказал Пеллеон тоном, каким ребенка уговаривают прикоснуться к чему-то новому и необычному. Отец Гилада говорил с ним так в тот день, когда впервые показал ему океан.  
Траун осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до черно-фиолетовой кляксы, растянувшейся между золотыми прутьями. Она бережно перетекла сперва на один палец, затем на другой, как дикий зверек, который подбирается к лакомству на ладони. Очевидно, мерцающий комок счел гранд-адмирала достойным доверия, поскольку позволил перекатывать себя между пальцев, при этом он странно хлюпал и булькал, будто усмехаясь чему-то своему. Траун и Пеллеон некоторое время наблюдали за перемещениями субстанции, затем Траун осторожно поместил ее на те же прутья, с которых снял. Казалось, она с некоторым неудовольствием покинула пальцы гранд-адмирала; Гилад был вынужден признаться себе, что на ее месте он тоже был бы недоволен.   
\- Должен признать, я видел много красивого, удивительного и странного, но ничто не сравнится с этим, - тихо, почти с благоговением, сказал Траун.   
Он подошел к Пеллеону поближе, так же, как делал последний год, постепенно сокращая дистанцию. Сейчас Траун был так близко, словно собирался рассказать секрет, от которого зависело само существование Империи. Он заговорил так тихо, что чрезмерно подозрительный сторонний наблюдатель мог заподозрить их в заговоре. К счастью, посторонних в кабинете, да и в этой части корабля вообще, не было.   
\- Можете мне не верить, - доверительно сообщил Траун, - но даже покойный Император не мог похвастать ничем подобным.  
\- Что ж, теперь это все - Ваше, а Император может позавидовать Вам с того света, - Пеллеон мысленно праздновал победу. - Если Вы посмотрите снизу, то увидите название скульптуры. Думаю, оно Вам понравится.  
Траун с интересом наклонил голову и проследил взглядом место на одной из трубочек, на которое ему указал капитан. Надпись, сделанная на одном из старых языков, который он разбирал в достаточной степени, чтобы прочитать:  
\- "Сердце победы". Как символично, капитан.  
\- Есть и другая трактовка названия - "Сердце, рожденное побеждать".   
Траун оторвался от созерцания изящных изгибов скульптуры и посмотрел на Пеллеона с тем серьезным выражением лица, с каким он отдавал приказы о наступлении.   
\- Вы знаете, что у народа, создавшего этот шедевр, не принято продавать и покупать произведения искусства?  
Капитан уже приготовился покаяться в том, как статуя попала к нему в руки, и самолично отвезти ее на другой край галактики, чтобы вернуть прежним владельцам. Траун иногда доходил до абсурда в следовании традициям какого-нибудь народца. С него станется и выдать местным своего капитана. Вместо этого губы гранд-адмирала сложились в одну из его знаменитых хитрых полуулыбочек.  
\- Они предпочитают обмен одного предмета на другой, - Траун изящным жестом обвел кабинет. - Вы видите мою коллекцию. Выбирайте, что хотите: все, что здесь находится, будет Вашим.  
Пеллеон не спеша осмотрел скульптуры, картины и артефакты, разложенные на всех поверхностях, будто в самом деле размышляя над выбором. Наконец он посмотрел Трауну в глаза:  
\- Я готов обменять одно произведение искусства на другое, поистине бесценное, - он приблизился к Трауну настолько, что мог различить едва заметные веснушки чисса, и положил ладонь ему на щеку, - На Вас.  
Отступать было поздно. Роковые слова сказаны. Вышвырнет ли Траун его вон или обнимет - Пеллеон был готов ко всему. Лишь бы покончить с этой неопределенностью. Траун прикрыл глаза и слегка потерся щекой о его ладонь. Словно большой кот просит его погладить. Траун открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с тем довольным выражением лица, какое обычно бывало у него, когда Гилад понимал его масштабный замысел и идеально исполнял свои обязанности.  
\- В культуре этого народа есть еще один очаровательный обычай, - ничто в тоне Трауна не выдавало каких-то эмоций, будто он рассуждал о погоде; только глаза блестели ярче обыкновенного. - Особенно важные сделки они предпочитают скреплять поцелуем. В знак искренности и чистоты их намерений. Думаю, было бы уместно последовать этой традиции раз уж мы коснулись их творения.  
Обнимая Трауна, Гилад подумал, что иногда он не против соблюдать традиции иных народов. Совсем.


	3. Последствия

В бытность кадетом Пеллеону несколько раз доводилось совершать путь позора. Включая один раз, когда ранним утром ему пришлось бежать к себе через весь плац, прикрывшись отломанными ветками декоративного кустарника. Впрочем, об этом случае он предпочитал не вспоминать (еще и потому, что кустарник оказался очень жгучим). Став старпомом на "Химере", он думал, что утренние позорные прогулки навсегда остались в прошлом. На утро после победы при Билбринджи капитан имперского флагмана понимал, что глубоко ошибался. "Нужно было остаться в постели, сославшись на мигрень," - говорил себе Пеллеон, направляясь к мостику, - "Это не вызвало бы никаких подозрений. Наверняка половины офицеров не будет на местах". Однако, чем ближе становился мостик, тем более он понимал всю глубину своего заблуждения. Все встреченные на пути люди странно косились на него, окидывали взглядом с головы до ног, будто что-то оценивая, томно улыбались, похихикивали за спиной. Не для этого он покидал мягкую постель и теплые объятия Трауна, точно не для этого. Но долг велит капитану всегда быть на мостике, а для имперского офицера нет ничего важнее долга.  
Когда Пеллеон вошел на мостик, то испытал странное чувство: будто он был актером, который вышел на сцену и с перепугу забыл свои слова. Едва он переступил порог, привычный гул голосов мгновенно смолк. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на него. Капитан с трудом поборол желание посмотреться в зеркало и проверить, все ли в порядке с его внешним видом. Разумеется, в порядке, Траун тщательно осмотрел его со всех сторон перед уходом, а господин гранд-адмирал не допускает ошибок, которые могут скомпрометировать его возлюбленного. Губы все еще немного болели от поцелуев, но выглядели достаточно естественно. Роскошное "колье" из засосов надежно скрыто высоким воротником. Поступь тверда и решительна. Ничто не наводило на мысль, что капитан провел ночь не в своей постели. И все же, смотря на лица своих подчиненных, Пеллеон понимал: они знали.  
Наконец, оцепенение прошло, офицеры вернулись к своим делам, а к Пеллеону направился старпом с самым любезным выражением лица. С облегчением вздохнув, капитан приготовился выслушать доклад, что "происшествий не произошло", но Ардифф не спешил спасать положение.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан. Точнее... - он демонстративно посмотрел на хронометр, - уже добрый день.  
\- Добрый, - буркнул Пеллеон, протягивая руку за декой с отчетом.  
\- Хорошо повеселились вчера? - спросил Ардифф достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все стоявшие поблизости.  
"Спокойно. Он ничего не знает. И ничего не докажет".  
\- Весьма недурно, спасибо, - Пеллеон постарался придать голосу как можно более беззаботный тон. - Но если сравнивать с некоторыми офицерами... Я даже удивлен, что мы еще не врезались в какую-нибудь небольшую планету.   
Ардифф на мгновение потупился, потом сделал оскорбленное до глубины души лицо. Значит, среди "некоторых" офицеров был и он. Должно быть, они с Трауном пропустили интересное шоу. Боевой запал старпома угас, можно было надеяться на спокойный рабочий день.   
Он и был спокойным до обеда. Возвращаясь из офицерской столовой, Пеллеон заметил лейтенантов Ломар, склонившихся над декой. Слишком уж весело и оживленно они что-то показывали на ней друг другу, слишком подозрительными казались их перешептывания. "Наверняка задумали очередной пакостный розыгрыш," - подумал капитан и направился к ним. Неразлучная парочка лейтенантов отменно справлялась со своими обязанностями, но была изрядной занозой в свободное время.  
\- Лейтенант, позвольте узнать, что сегодня так сильно поднимает Вам настроение?  
\- Ничего особенного, сэр, - смешки тут же прекратились, лейтенанты вытянулись по струнке, при этом Мариш спрятал деку за спину. Совершенно по-детски.  
\- И все же, дайте взглянуть, над какими непристойными анекдотами смеется молодое поколение, - тон Пеллеона был вежливым, даже дружелюбно-насмешливым.   
Капитан протянул руку, недвусмысленно намекая, что отвертеться у Ломара не получится. Лейтенант тяжело сглотнул, его сестра побледнела, как полотно. Странно было видеть подобную реакцию у обычно собранной и даже нагловатой парочки. Шуточки должны были быть на редкость сальными. Наконец, Мариш нашел в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы протянуть капитану деку.  
\- Сэр, прошу Вас, не подумайте... Мы вовсе не имели в виду...  
Поток бессвязных извинений растворился, когда Пеллеон опустил взгляд на экран. В этот момент он пожалел, что вообще подошел к Ломарам. "Некоторые камни лучше не переворачивать, чтобы не разворошить змеиное гнездо," - вспомнилась старая поговорка. Жаль, что в голову не шла ни одна поговорка, подсказывающая, что делать, когда гнездо уже перед тобой. С экрана деки на Пеллеона смотрел рисунок. Несколько рисунков. Целая галерея. Рисунки изображали их с Трауном в самых разных... компрометирующих положениях. Пеллеон сжал деку так, что она вот-вот готова была сломаться.  
\- В мой кабинет. Оба. Немедленно, - едва сдерживая ярость прошипел он.  
Лейтенанты, похоже, впервые в жизни по-настоящему попались. На расстрел они бы шли с более веселыми лицами, чем за Пеллеоном.   
За долгие годы службы Гилад удостоверился, что криком от подчиненных ничего не добьешься. Сам он срывался на крик считанные разы и позже корил себя за несдержанность. Но сейчас он держался из последних сил.  
\- Я спрашиваю еще раз, лейтенант. Откуда у Вас эти... материалы?   
\- Не могу знать, сэр.  
\- А Вы?  
\- Я не слежу за перепиской моего брата, сэр.  
Пеллеон устроился в кресле и загрузил данные с деки Ломара в свой компьютер. Оказалось, галерея непристойных рисунков была только вершиной айсберга. В других папках обнаружились эротические рассказы разной степени пошлости, даже в стихотворной форме, наброски для незаконченных историй, эскизы и описания идей. Бледные, но стойкие лейтенанты уже полчаса стояли перед столом своего капитана и отрицали всякую связь с содержимым деки. Пеллеон вздохнул. Империя хорошо их обучила, даже слишком хорошо. Врать в лицо своему командиру, когда все улики на руках... Пеллеон еще раз посмотрел на экран деки.  
\- В адресной строке получателя указан Ваш адрес, Ломар, и еще с десяток других офицеров всех рангов. При этом в письме отправитель, этот Лотальский_Котик_Мурр, ясно дает понять, что хорошо всех вас знает. И все же вы отказываетесь предоставить информацию о его личности.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - Ломар стоял навытяжку, как на параде. - Мне пришло сообщение от неизвестного. Я его открыл. Обнаружил там эти рисунки. Они показались мне причудливыми, и я решил показать их сестре. О личности отправителя я ничего не знаю.  
\- Может быть, это была просто шутка, - вставила слово Яра, - Или кто-то хочет подставить Мариша и подорвать Ваше к нему доверие.  
\- Уж в чем вы оба точно знаете толк, лейтенант, так это в шутках и подрыве доверия, - осадил ее Пеллеон. - Допустим, это письмо попало к Вам по ошибке. Я не верю этому ни на секунду, но предположим. Тогда как Вы объясните все остальное?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр.  
\- Черт побери, Ломар! Я выясню, кто распространяет эту мерзость на моем корабле, даже если придется...  
Его мысль прервал писк комлинка, и бодрый голос Ардиффа сообщил:  
\- Сэр, пришел отчет техников о состоянии истребителей. Они просят больше места в ангаре, чтобы провести ремонт, и...  
\- Так дайте им это место. Разберитесь с остальным сами, я занят.  
Капитан отключил комлинк и в сердцах бросил его в ящик стола. Лейтенанты все так же мялись у его стола. Таким сердитым своего капитана они еще не видели, тем не менее, их лица выражали твердую решимость молчать до конца. Придется попробовать более длинный путь. Пеллеон вздохнул.   
\- Возвращайтесь на свои места. Об этом, - он постучал пальцем по экрану, - никому ни слова. Дека останется у меня до окончания расследования. Свободны.  
Синхронно изобразив салют, лейтенанты с завидной скоростью устремились к выходу. Если бы Пеллеон озаботился, то еще мог бы услышать недовольный голос Яры:  
\- Ну что, доволен? Радуйся, если после этого нам доверят хотя бы фрахтовики охранять. Будь я на месте капитана, я бы выбросила тебя в космос сию же минуту.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты не на его месте и никогда на нем не будешь, - огрызнулся Мариш.   
\- Ладно, пойдем. Может, все еще обойдется, - Яра сменила гнев на милость. - Все говорят, что Пеллеон - человек отходчивый. Ну не отправит же он тебя гальюн чистить.  
\- Устав не позволит. А вот сослать в какую-нибудь дыру на краю галактики - вполне.  
\- Ну не расстраивайся, я буду писать тебе длинные письма о том, как весело служить на разрушителе.   
Но капитану было не до семейных споров своих лейтенантов. Он смотрел на время отправления письма и с ужасом думал, что все остальные получатели уже могли показать его содержимое друзьям, а те - своим друзьям и так далее, и так далее. Большой недостаток замкнутых коллективов - любая новость в считанные часы облетает всех. К вечеру, самое позднее, у завтрашнему утру уже последний штурмовик будет знать, какое альтернативное применение ранговым цилиндрам нашел автор рисунков. Распространителя этой заразы - иного слова Пеллеон не мог подобрать - надо было найти и немедленно. Теоретически вычислить вредителя можно было бы, основательно покопавшись в кодах, вот только сам капитан не настолько хорошо умел с ними обращаться. Придется доверить это неприятное дело третьему лицу. Четвертому, если считать лейтенантов. Четырнадцатому, если учесть остальных получателей письма. Утаить эти рисунки вряд ли получится, но еще можно перекрыть канал их поступления. Пеллеон набрал сообщение "Вы срочно мне нужны" и отправил коммандеру Дрейфу. Если кто и сможет разобраться с кодировкой и не будет болтать об увиденном за чашкой каффа, то только он.  
Коммандер явился через четверть часа, за это время Пеллеон постарался подобрать слова, чтобы описать щекотливую ситуацию и не оскорбить чувства Дрейфа. Не тратя время на официоз, Гилад указал ему на кресло у своего стола и перешел к делу:  
\- Коммандер, я пригласил Вас сюда, намереваясь попросить о помощи в одном деликатном деле. Сегодня днем я обнаружил, что некто на борту "Химеры" распространяет среди офицерского состава материалы весьма непристойного содержания. Нет нужды говорить Вам, как подобные вещи сказываются на моральном духе. Я реквизировал деку с этой... продукцией и хотел бы попросить Вас найти источник порнографии. Разумеется, наш разговор и Ваша работа должны остаться строго между нами.  
\- Позвольте взглянуть на деку, сэр, - без особого энтузиазма в голосе ответил Дрейф.  
Пеллеон протянул ее и почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Его офицер возглавлял весь отдел по работе с кодами и информацией, мог проводить головокружительные вычисления, распутать клубок строк и цифр чуть ли не по одной записи. А он просит его вывести на чистую воду компьютерного пакостника. Дрейф с нечитаемым выражением лица проглядел письмо, на рисунках задержал взгляд не более секунды, за что Гилад был ему очень признателен, и, наконец, оторвался от экрана.  
\- Я вполне могу исполнить Вашу просьбу. Но мне потребуется несколько программ и кое-какое оборудование. Я могу взять деку к себе в кабинет?  
\- Разумеется, делайте, что сочтете нужным.  
\- Тогда разрешите приступить?  
Пеллеон кивнул и, простившись с Дрейфом, тяжело опустился в кресло. Раздражение сменилось усталостью. Видеть ухмыляющиеся лица на мостике не было никакого желания. Скорее от скуки, чем из интереса, и из стремления оттянуть насколько возможно встречу с обществом, Пеллеон бросил взгляд на истории, описывающие их с Трауном эротические приключения. Он наугад открыл рассказ из середины списка, касающийся их недавнего визита на Хоногр, затем еще один и еще... Надо отдать должное автору всех повестей - каждое совместное появление гранд-адмирала и капитана было запротоколировано с точностью, достойной лучшего применения. Вот только результат в рассказах в корне отличался от реальности: автор давал волю своей, немного извращенной, фантазии. Траун был полон сюрпризов, но со своей стороны Гилад мог поклясться, что никогда не надевал женских чулок под форму, не испытывал склонности к эксгибиционизму в любых проявлениях, не касался садо-мазохистских практик и уж точно не имел сношений с тентаклевыми монстрами. Некоторые идеи, наоборот, показались довольно интересными. Пеллеон давно перестал врать себе, что голос Трауна просто кажется приятным. Он будоражил кровь, а после прочитанного ему хотелось найти вполне определенное применение. Одна только мысль о том, что Траун может нашептывать ему на ухо непристойности своим глубоким голосом, сводила с ума. Гилад не был уверен, что автор многочисленных строк о секс-игрушках в самом деле проверял их действие на себе, но обещанные удовольствия манили и действовали лучше любой рекламы. Может быть, когда они с Трауном узнают друг друга получше в интимном плане...   
От экрана компьютера его отвлекло тихое шипение двери и движение белого пятна сбоку. Подняв взгляд от строк, Пеллеон обнаружил, что белое пятно оказалось гранд-адмиралом. Капитан вскочил на ноги, как ужаленный, и по привычке вытянулся в струну. Траун лишь усмехнулся и направился к столу.  
\- Я хотел обсудить с тобой дальнейшие планы нашей кампании, но Ардифф сказал, что ты заперся тут и занят чем-то сверхважным. Могу я узнать, чем?  
\- Просто небольшое внутреннее расследование, сэр.  
\- Гилад, я думал, мы решили избавиться от излишней официальности, когда мы наедине, - Траун казался озадаченным. - Если только ты не передумал относительно нашей... сделки.  
Передумать? Только за прошлую ночь Пеллеон узнал, как Траун щедр на ласку, как не любит рано вставать, зато любит крепко обнимать, а еще совершенно очаровательно сопит. А какие еще открытия его ждут завтра. Передумать?!  
\- Я скорее позволю оторвать себе руку, чем передумаю, - с жаром ответил Гилад, обходя стол и обнимая чисса.  
\- Такие жертвы нам ни к чему, ты очень нравишься мне целым, - сказал Траун, слегка отстраняясь и поглядывая на стол капитана. - Может быть, ты посвятишь меня в свое расследование.  
\- Честно говоря, мне бы не хотелось, я постараюсь справиться сам. Кроме того, некоторые обстоятельства этого дела могут показаться тебе оскорбительными.  
\- Ты умеешь заинтриговать. Позволь взглянуть.  
\- Я предупредил, - со вздохом ответил Пеллеон, поворачивая экран компьютера. - Вот эти рисунки и истории я сегодня нашел у одного из младших офицеров. Вот, как тебе это понравится?  
Траун изучал картинки так же, как и настоящие произведения искусства: внимательно, медленно, досконально. Гилад даже подумал, что он пытается опознать художника по выбранному фону, композиции и толщине линий. Однако, вердикт был более прозаичным:  
\- Вульгарно и неестественно. При всем уважении, Гилад, ты никогда не сможешь так выгнутся, не сломав себе спину. И твой живот выглядит совсем иначе.  
\- То есть, кроме анатомических неточностей, тебя ничто не смущает? И спасибо за намек, что я толстый.  
\- Я говорил это вчера, скажу и сейчас. Ты - идеальный, для меня твое тело прекрасно. А что до рисунков, художники явно смотрят слишком много порнографии.  
\- Это точно, никто в реальности не делает... Погоди, - мозг зацепился за опасную часть информации, - ты сказал "художники"?   
\- Я бы сказал, человек пять-шесть, не меньше. Они развиваются, оттачивают свой стиль, пытаются копировать друг друга, но я совершенно уверен, что все это нарисовано одной и той же компанией людей. Скорее всего, они близко знакомы, много времени проводят вместе и имеют возможность обсуждать свои идеи. И занимаются они этим уже довольно давно.  
\- Проклятье. Дрейфу это не понравится.  
Траун вопросительно заломил бровь, и Пеллеон пояснил:  
\- Я поручил ему выявить отправителя.  
\- Это излишне. Судя по количеству рисунков и рассказов, этой темой интересуется добрая половина корабля. Любой из них может скрываться за именем "Лотальского Котика", а может быть, это они все и есть.  
\- Мы пропали.  
Пеллеон тяжело опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Неуставные отношения на бумаге - это ерунда, но если кто-то заподозрит, что мы и правда...  
\- Если кто-то заподозрит, что мы и правда близки, это его личное дело. Пусть попробуют найти доказательства. Официально о наших отношениях мы объявим после окончательной победы. К тому моменту нас уже не будет волновать общественное мнение. А пока - пусть развлекаются. На войне мало радостей, не будем лишать людей такой малости.  
Траун подошел к креслу, присел на подлокотник и взял Гилада за руку.  
\- Знаешь, однажды на схожую проблему мне жаловался губернатор Таркин. Он грозно тряс передо мной несколькими документам и возмущался, что авторы этих работ никак не могут придти к единому мнению, с кем же он все таки спит: с Вейдером, Кренником или самим Императором.  
\- И что ты ему на это ответил?  
\- Я посоветовал ему внести ясность по этому вопросу в реальной жизни. Он почему-то обиделся.   
Пеллеон невольно засмеялся, представив суровое лицо Таркина в этот момент. При всей своей гениальности, уме и умению плести интриги, Траун иногда мог наповал сразить собеседника предельной искренностью.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше, я согласен.   
Пеллеон бросил взгляд на экран.  
\- Ну, и пусть хоть где-то у меня будет пресс в шесть кубиков.

В это время коммандер Дрейф изо всех сил старался переделать коды писем с деки так, чтобы отвести всякие подозрения. Надо же было Ломару так глупо попасться. И как теперь вести расследование, когда половина рассказов - собственного сочинения, а большая часть рисунков - иллюстрации к ним?


End file.
